Models
by KurtCarsonColfer
Summary: Sam is doing a modeling gig, and needs some guys to help him out with it. So who does he get, the New direction boys of course! But why is everyone looking at Kurt?


The clicking and flashing of the camera was accompanied by the photographers commands "Pose, pose, come on work it!" He stopped the camera with a thinking look in his face.

"Great work Sam, but I think we're missing something." The photographer exclaimed. "Don't get me wrong you look fabulous and all but I just can't help the feeling that we need a little something more for this shoot..."

"Wait... I'm still going to get payed for this right?" Sam questioned.

"I got it!" The photographer yelled out seemingly ignoring Sam's question "We need to have more models!"

"Okay, where's this going?" Sam continued.

"If you can get me six more models for this shoot, they don't have to be professional, I will pay you triple our original deal!"

Sam's eyes lit up "I'm on it!"

-XXX-

The next day in glee club...

Mr Schu walked into the choir room to find the glee club members arguing over their set list for regionals.

"Okay guys, quiet down" Mr Schu coaxed.

Sam raised his hand "Uh Mr Schu can I talk to the class about something before we start?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, take it away Sam."

"Hey guys, well uh, yesterday after school I was doing a modeling gig..." He was interrupted by Brittany doing a wolf whistle from the back of the class, she was quick to stop laughing under the glares of both Mr Schu and Santana.

"Anyway... the photographer was complaining that something was missing. So long story short he asked if I could get him a few more models to join me in the shoot" Sam finished.

"If it's a topless shoot I'm totally in" exclaimed Brittany. This time everyone gave her a nervous glare, except for Puck who couldn't stop himself from bursting out in loud obnoxious laughter.

Sam gave an awkward cough, to regain everyone's attention "Ahh... no Brittany. The shoots just for boys" stated Sam. Brittany let out a huff of disappointment.

"What's the shoot for Sam?" Mr Schu asked getting into the conversation more.

"Uh some magazine, its a picture to model for jeans. There was something else important about the clothes we wear, but I can't remember what it is..." Sam stopped talking and stood still with his 'intense thinking' face on. The rest of the glee club was waiting in silence for him to carry on.

Mr Schu broke the silence with "Well uh Sam why don't you sit down now don't strain yourself" and Sam went off to sit next to Puck, who looked quite into the idea of modeling.

"Well carrying on from Sam's conversation I think it would be a great idea for you guys to blow off steam so who's up for it guys?" chirped Mr Schu.

"I've always wanted to be in a magazine" remarked Kurt Blaine gave him a reassuring look "Of course you would have to do it with me" Kurt stated.

"Uh I guess so" Blaine replied.

We'll do it!" Kurt said over excitedly.

"I'm in too; I figure I should do something nice for all the ladies out there, y' know a little keepsake of Puckfasa on their wall to satisfy their need for me" Puck stated.

Finn looked extremely confused, as always, at Pucks remark. "Well Rachel's begging me to do it, so I guess I will, I don't see the harm" Finn said.

"I'll do it too I'm sure It'll be fun" Mike stated. there was a small 'yes' that came from the back of the classroom, obviously Tina.

"I'm with Mike on this one I think it will be a cracker!" chirped Rory.

I think I'm gonna sit this one out guys, I've never been comfortable with the idea of modeling" said Artie.

"Me too, I'm not sure but I think in some sort of way this would affect my religion, so I'm out" Joe stated.

"I'm sorry guys, that's too bad, but the maximum amount of guys I could have was six anyway so that works out perfectly! Oh by the way the photo shoot will be down the street at the professional photo studio, it will be tomorrow at the same time as glee club... I hope that's alright Mr Schu?" Sam informed everyone.

"Yeah that's fine I assume the girls will all want to watch so we can all go at the same time!"

The glee club continued their conversating but this time the only topic on their lips was the photo shoot.

-XXX-

The next day at the studio...

The glee club walked into the studio, and were greeted by Sam, Puck and the photographer.

"Why are you here Puckerman?" Rachel pried.

"I came to help Sam set up" he said.

"Yeah and you were squealing like an excited 4 year old girl all morning" Sam imitated Puck "Yay, yay I get to be a model! Yay I'm gonna be famous" Puck then punched him in the shoulder, and gave him a death glare, that he learned from Quinn.

Sam just laughed before carrying on talking. "Uh come on guys we gotta go get changed for the shoot."

Kurt sprinted towards the changing rooms with Blaine in tow.

-XXX-

A little while later Finn poked his head out of the changing room.

"Sam, Sam! I have a little problem!" he quietly chanted.

"What is it?" Sam asked kindly.

"The photographer didn't give me a shirt!" Finn hissed. Sam chuckled "what?" Finn asked sounding concerned.

Sam knew all to well that this was a topless shoot but he decided to tell everyone but Finn so that it would come as a shock to him, so he wasn't going to tell him until just before the shoot that he had to be topless. All the other boys thought this would be hilarious so they went along with it. Sam couldn't wait to see the look on Finn, the self conscious Franken teen's face when the secret was revealed.

"Well are you gonna answer me or just keep looking off into the distance with that slightly creepy look on your face?" Finn asked, sounding impatient.

"Oh right… you are just supposed to wear your own shirt, y' know, to give the shoot that sort of casual vibe" Sam was quite pleased with his quick remark.

Finn descended back into the changing rooms looking slightly confused, but he still bought it.

Sam walked off calmly and did a silent happy dance around the corner where he was sure no one could see him.

-XXX-

The boys were all standing around, in their own shirts, waiting for the photographer to finish setting up the camera.

"All right everyone gather round" the photographer called to them.

"Come on guys shirts off" Sam called. All the boys proceeded to take off their tops, while Finn just stood there, frozen. The look on his face was priceless.

"Uh Finn, are you gonna take your shirt off?" Sam questioned, trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"But you said… it was… but everyone else… AAH! What's going on?" Finn cried almost hysterical. Everyone in the glee club burst out laughing.

"Finn you have to take your top off, it's a topless shoot" Sam started "Everyone else has done it, its not like you will stick out…" Sam was trying to comfort Finn but also divert his attention away from Puck who was sneaking up on him from behind.

Suddenly there was a loud ripping sound. Finn felt a cool breeze n his back and screamed like a girl "Ahh I'm so exposed!" He crossed his arms over his front and stood hunched over to try and cover himself up as well as he could. Puck was literally rolling on the floor laughing clutching Finns ripped shirt in his hand.

All the glee club were laughing as well, while Finn just stood there with a look of great shame on his face, even though he had nothing really to be ashamed about.

-XXX-

After everyone had calmed down and Finn got over his fears, they went on to take the pictures.

After they had taken a couple of good pictures, Finn noticed something.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY I HAD TO GO THROUGH THE TORTURE OF BEING PUBILICLY HUMILIATED AND KURT STILL HAS HIS ON!" Finn screamed.

Everyone looked very shocked at his sudden outburst. Their heads all slowly turned to the direction of Kurt who was stood with his head bowed in the corner. No one had noticed that he was still wearing an off white singlet. This was probably because of his very light complexion.

Sam walked over to Kurt "Kurt, why have you still got your shirt on when we got everyone to take them off" he asked calmly.

"Well I didn't want to take my shirt off in the first place and when you guys were all caught up in Finns business I didn't you didn't even notice me so I kept my shirt on." Kurt explained.

"You still should have taken it off, its not like anyone was going to laugh at you…"

"Says you" Finn hissed which made everyone giggle again.

"I wasn't worried about people laughing at me…" Kurt continued

"Then why can't you just do it then?"

"Ugh, fine I'll do it then!"

Everyone watched as Kurt took his shirt off with a pissed off look on his face. He flicked it off to thes side "There!"

Kurt looked at everyone else to see they were all watching him closely, eyes wide"What?" Kurt asked sounding very self concious. All of the glee club members were just staring at him with their mouths open, some of the girls were, was that drooling?

Puck, frustrated that he was not the centre of attention, clapped loudly to regain everyones attention. All the boys stopped staring and turned to look at him.

"Why is everyone staring? We all know I'm the hottest guy here!" Puck said a getting a bit frustrated "I have the best face, the best guns and the best abs!"

The boys just looked a little confused at Pucks new found jealousy, however, the girls just continued to stare, when suddenly what Puck said registered in Rachel's brain.

"You don't have the best abs anymore Puckerman, Kurt's taken that title. Easily." Rachel remarked.

All the boys looked back at Kurt and started to subconciously nod. Kurt started to cover himself up, seeming a bit intimidated by all the attention he was getting.

"Maybe we should ah... start/continue the photo shoot now that we are all on the same page." Sam stated. Everyone nodded, so they continued.

The final shoot came out with a depressed looking Finn, a hyper looking Blaine, a more confident looking Kurt, a cool as ever Mike, a calm and collected Sam, a playful looking Rory and a cocky looking Puck, who seemed to have already regained his enormous ego. And so ended the career of the New Directions male models.

The End

**A/N- This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed, please reveiw, and if you have any ideas for me to wrie about I would be happy to hear them.**


End file.
